


lost in your lungs

by ultrasunrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Exhibitionism, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, kind of, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrasunrise/pseuds/ultrasunrise
Summary: Suna was starving, and Osamu had always been easy to swallow whole.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	lost in your lungs

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!  
> yes this is the first haikyuu fic that i'm posting publicly.  
> i have two wips right now that actually have plots but uni is killing me and i'm horny.  
> so! here's sunaosa being dumb in love and of course having mind-blowing sex.
> 
> quick tag explanations:  
> \- komori literally calls during sex and suna answers. sorry komori...  
> \- light choking is more like suna holding osamu by the throat (yes) and squeezing a little bit, but he never loses the ability to breathe. just wanted to be specific as a potential warning for anyone who isn't comfortable with this!
> 
> ok enjoy and thank you in advance for indulging in horny sunaosa with me. <3

Suna had had Osamu with him since the previous night, when he’d finally arrived back in Hyogo for the first time in months.

He was starved, to put it simply. There was little preamble after he’d crossed the threshold into Osamu’s apartment, latching on to Osamu and letting his hands slide up Osamu’s front to grab at his chest and press a sloppy kiss to the side of his neck. Osamu had complained about Suna’s eager behavior, likening him to a dog even as he reached back and held Suna’s hip to keep him close. Suna had huffed out something like a laugh against Osamu’s neck, jostled when Osamu raised a shoulder to protect himself from the ticklish feeling of Suna’s breath. It was so easy, even more so than running mindless laps or working through forty minutes of spike drills on a sunny day.

Suna was starving, and Osamu had always been easy to swallow whole.

Even now, late afternoon sun filtering into Osamu’s bedroom through the slats of the blinds, Suna was still taking Osamu apart and partaking in the meal he’d been waiting for for what had felt like centuries. He had Osamu in his lap, facing him, strong hands gripping wide shoulders, Suna’s cock stuffed as deep as it could go inside Osamu. Osamu’s thighs, thick and firm, squeezed tight against Suna’s hips, as if to keep himself grounded. The vaguely distant look in Osamu’s eyes that he got when he was just that deep in his pleasure only served to get Suna’s blood running impossibly hotter. He ran his tongue in long strokes over Osamu’s sweaty throat, tasting salt and reveling in the way the knot in Osamu’s throat bobbed. Suna kept his arms locked securely around Osamu’s waist, only allowing for Osamu to grind down against him with limited movements.

“Rin,” Osamu breathed, and Suna pulled away just enough to look back up at Osamu’s sweet expression. His pupils were blown, lips slick with their spit, and a rosy blush still dusted his cheeks.

“God, you’re pretty,” Suna groaned before Osamu could say anything else, lips curling into a grin as Osamu flushed a deeper shade of pink. He ducked his head, lips latching on to one of Osamu’s nipples, and kept his hold on Osamu’s waist firm when he attempted to flinch away when Suna’s tongue ran over the nub in his mouth.

“Rin, _wait_ ,” Osamu gasped, digging his nails into Suna’s shoulders and making the mistake of shifting his weight in Suna’s lap. Suna couldn’t help but hiss as he felt himself reach even deeper inside of Osamu, hot and tight around him as Osamu clenched hard. “ _Rin._ ”

Suna had something a bit snarky sitting at the tip of his tongue, pointed words aimed to tease and pull Osamu closer to the edge. Further back in his mouth was a slew of compliments and praises, intended to keep that pretty blush sitting high on Osamu’s cheeks. But before he could say anything at all, he heard a familiar ringtone go off somewhere to his left, startling Osamu enough that Suna could feel the way Osamu tensed up from the inside.

“Why the fuck is he calling.” Suna had half a mind to just ignore it. Of course he should ignore it; he was balls deep inside of his boyfriend on his day off, hours away from his responsibilities. The sound of the ringtone was even more irritating than usual, mostly because it was interrupting the best and only lay he’d gotten all season.

Suna leaned back to see Osamu’s face again, hoping that the scrunch of Osamu’s brows and the glazed look in his eyes would draw his thoughts away from his team and his job. But when Suna looked up, Osamu wasn’t looking at him.

Instead, he had his gaze fixed on the phone on the bedside table, bottom lip caught between his teeth, something unfamiliar swimming in his dark eyes.

Without much thought, Suna figured it out just as easily as he knew when Osamu was getting hungry or needed Suna’s hands on him.

Swiftly, but without jostling Osamu much, Suna leaned over and snatched up his phone just as the ringtone cut off and a missed call notification lit up the screen. Komori would call again; he wouldn’t immediately assume Suna didn’t want to be disturbed because he was infinitely irritating in that way. Sure enough, the phone began to ring again in Suna’s hand, Osamu’s eyes sliding up from the device to lock with Suna’s. Osamu was so red in the face he looked as if he was going to explode, and Suna’s mouth turned up into an easy, knowing smirk.

With his free hand, Suna lifted a single finger to his lips, as if to say _stay quiet._ He caught the way Osamu swallowed, hard, as he finally answered the call and raised the phone up to his ear, wearing a mild expression that only Osamu could see anyway.

“Hello?”

Osamu shuddered.

“ _Suna! Stop ignoring my calls! Captain wanted to know…_ ”

Komori’s voice faded quickly into background noise; Suna hadn’t answered to actually have a conversation, after all. He eyed the taut lines of Osamu’s posture, hips held still and chest barely moving with each breath. His lips were pressed together, hands balled into fists atop Suna’s shoulders. The cloudiness in Osamu’s eyes had faded some, woken out of his pleasure-drunken stupor in order to keep himself under control. 

It was so very endearing.

_“Suna, you listenin’?”_

“Uh-huh.”

Suna’s voice must’ve reminded Osamu to be more embarrassed about the whole situation, because he leaned in suddenly to hide his face against the crook of Suna’s neck. Suna could feel the way Osamu clenched hard around him again, the intrusion probably growing more uncomfortable as the seconds passed and the haze of lust faded some. Suna almost made a sound himself, because he was far from feeling any less pleasure.

Komori was still rattling on into Suna’s left ear about whatever the captain had said. Osamu was breathing raggedly near his right. There was some muted turmoil in the back of Suna’s mind, dragging him back and forth between annoyance and fondness.

“This really couldn’t wait until later? I’m kind of busy,” Suna interjected when Komori began to rant about Washio’s cat or something equally as trivial. Osamu barely stirred this time, which wasn’t nearly as fun.

_“Busy? With what?”_

Suna cocked his head to the left, away from Osamu, and skittered his free hand up Osamu’s side. It traveled up over his shoulder, where it rested for a moment, before grasping firmly at the back of Osamu’s neck. As expected, Osamu gasped sharply, sending a thrill through Suna that had a hint of something he’d never quite experienced before.

“ _Suna?_ ”

Slowly, Suna pulled Osamu away from him until he was sitting up straight, their eyes locking once more. He licked his lips, noticing the way Osamu’s gaze followed his tongue before flitting back up to his eyes. Suna moved his hand again, cupping Osamu’s pec in his palm and squeezing before sliding further up to hold Osamu by the throat. He didn’t apply any more pressure than it took to just keep his hand there, but he could feel Osamu’s pulse jumping wildly against his palm. Osamu’s breathing turned heavier almost immediately, his own hands coming up to grip Suna’s forearm. He made no move to pull Suna’s hand away, that lust-ridden fog settling over his eyes again. The way his eyebrows pulled together and his hips twitched almost made Suna forget that he was, in fact, still on the phone.

“I’m fine,” Suna answered Komori’s unasked question, knowing it was coming after such a disjointed conversation. He pulled Osamu closer, just slightly, and felt his lips twitch when Osamu couldn’t contain a whimper. It was quiet enough that it wouldn’t travel through the phone, but with the way Osamu’s mouth snapped shut again, Osamu had assumed it had. “I’ll call you back in a bit. It’s a little loud where I am.”

Osamu looked so mortified, Suna could have laughed.

_“Huh? I can hear you just fine though―”_

Suna hung up easily, flicking the mute switch before tossing the phone aside, his eyes never leaving Osamu’s. He pulled Osamu’s face even closer, enough so that he could feel Osamu’s breath fan across his face with each labored exhale. Suna’s fingers squeezed, ever so slightly, but Osamu’s grip remained loose on his arm even as his breaths became shallower. His pupils wavered, his insides fluttering around the cock still lodged inside of him, and Suna closed the distance between them to press a gentle kiss to Osamu’s lips.

“You did so well, ‘Samu. You’re so fucking good for me.”

All the blood in Osamu’s body must’ve gathered in his face from the looks of it, and yet, Osamu was too fucking pretty. “Shut up,” Osamu bit out, though his breathlessness softened the words. “I can’t believe you fuckin’... answered the call.” Osamu groaned as Suna wrapped his arms around Osamu’s middle again, shifting their position so he had Osamu laid out on his back on the bed instead. Suna had slipped out almost entirely with the movement, so he sunk back slowly into Osamu as he got situated again, hovering over Osamu with his forearms framing Osamu’s head on either side. The moan that left Osamu’s mouth was somehow as sweet as it was dirty, especially after what felt like an eternity of near-silence. “You’re killin’ me, Rin.”

“My dick can’t be that good,” Suna said, even as he pressed further into Osamu until his hips were held snugly in the cradle of Osamu’s pelvis, and a breath left Osamu’s body as if it had been knocked out of him. “Or is it?”

“This ain’t fair at all,” Osamu whispered, voice thin and strained, as he squeezed Suna’s sides with his thighs. Suna felt Osamu’s hands hold on to the crooks of his elbows, nails biting into his skin. “You’re so… so…”

Suna didn’t let him finish. Instead, he pulled his hips back before surging forward again, his mouth meeting Osamu’s as he pushed back inside of him. The phone call, the tense atmosphere, the rush of somehow getting caught; it all felt far away as Osamu surrounded him, took hold of him and became everything again. It didn’t take long at all for Suna to begin moving with fervor, spurred on by both the memories of Osamu’s whimpers and the fucked out expression of the present Osamu beneath him. Their bodies moved together as well as they had four years ago in the equipment room of Inarizaki High’s gymnasium, three years ago in a Tokyo hotel, two years ago in a spare bedroom of Kita’s residence, one year ago on the night of the first pro game Osamu had come to watch. It was years of knowing and feeling and being and connecting. It was years of trusting and loving in a way no one else ever had. Suna knew there had to have never been love like this.

“Rin!” Osamu gasped as Suna shoved his hips forward roughly, something in his gut clenching at the raw sound of Osamu’s voice. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I can’t―”

Suna watched Osamu’s face, even with Osamu’s eyes clenched shut, and saw the moment when Osamu finally lost control. Suna must’ve said his name, because Osamu’s eyes flew open again and they were looking at each other like they were the only people left on earth. Suna pushed his fingers into Osamu’s hair and kissed him again, not daring to close his eyes and let Osamu leave his sight. His hips paused only to readjust the angle of his thrusting, turned sloppy by pleasure but realigned by the need to give Osamu what he was so desperate for. It took only a few more snaps of his hips for Osamu to completely unravel beneath him with a small, choked sound, feet slipping against the sheets as his back arched off the bed.

Suna forced himself to slow down instead of getting lost in the heat of it all. He fucked Osamu through the shocks of his orgasm until Osamu flinched away from the raw feeling of his slick cock rubbing against Suna’s abs between their bodies. Osamu’s breathing was still uneven, stomach fluttering with every hitch, but Suna stroked the hair sticking to Osamu’s forehead until his exhales didn’t shake as hard.

“Missed that,” Osamu admitted, his voice just slightly gravelly from exertion. His skin was still flushed, but it was a subdued hue of pink now, the color of satisfaction. Suna grinned easily, dropping a wet kiss onto Osamu’s parted lips. 

“Missed you,” Suna mumbled into Osamu’s mouth, fingers still twisting between locks of soft, damp hair and his stiff cock still buried snugly inside Osamu’s ass. 

Osamu huffed out a breath, tickling Suna’s lips, before pushing firmly at his shoulders. “Get off me so I can suck ya off.”

“God, you’re insatiable.”

“Die then, blue balls an’ all.”

Suna knew Osamu would be sad if that happened, so he eased out of Osamu and sat back on his heels, already missing the tight warmth of Osamu’s body. That didn’t last for long; Suna was on his back before he could say anything else, Osamu kneeling between his legs and taking Suna’s cock into his mouth without warning. Suna hissed and swore, a hand flying down to grip Osamu’s hair. 

“Easy,” Suna said, the word sounding nearly like a plead, but Osamu was as eager to get him off as Suna had been to fuck Osamu. Osamu’s mouth and tongue were velvet around Suna’s aching length, and when he felt Osamu’s throat constrict around the head after a few expert bobs, Suna could barely bite out a warning before he was pulsing onto Osamu’s outstretched tongue.

All Suna could do after that was lay there, arms outstretched on either side of him as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Osamu fell heavily against his side, throwing a leg across Suna’s body and adjusting his soft but still sensitive cock with a disgruntled noise. A beat passed before Suna had his arms wrapped around Osamu’s shoulders, holding him as close as he could despite the sweat and cum on their bodies.

“Yer still shitty for takin’ that call,” Osamu mumbled against Suna’s chest, the hand at Suna’s back slapping at the damp skin to drive the point home. Suna almost yelped.

“You were so sexy though, trying to stay quiet for me,” Suna said into Osamu’s hair, hearing the pout in his own voice. “Didn’t expect you to be into that.”

“M’not!” Osamu snapped, though without the heat necessary to be convincing. He knew Suna knew the truth, anyway. “If anythin’, you were the one enjoyin’ it the most!”

Suna laughed, just a quick exhale of breath, and let a hand wander further down Osamu’s body to grasp at the firm flesh of his ass. “I always enjoy this to the fullest.”

“You’re impossible.”

Suna squeezed, humming something like an affirmative. The physical exhaustion from the last twelve hours of on-and-off romping in Osamu’s bed was catching up with him. Judging from the way Osamu hasn’t gotten up to drag them both into the shower yet, Suna was sure he was just as ready to sleep for a few hours, too.

“We’ll talk about it some more when we wake up.”

“‘Bout what?” Osamu asked, though he didn’t sound very interested in the answer as his body melted against Suna’s. So Suna didn’t respond, hand resting more innocently against the dip of Osamu’s waist, and closed his eyes.

He was still hungry, but it could wait for now.


End file.
